Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine mount which is mounted on a vehicle body to support an engine, and may change the damping characteristics in accordance with characteristics of vibration transmitted from the engine.
Description of Related Art
An engine of a vehicle is disposed in an engine compartment of a vehicle body by an engine mount to attenuate vibrations in the engine. Based on the internal configuration of the engine mount applied to the vehicle, the engine mount may be classified into a rubber mount which insulates vibration by use of the elastic force of rubber, and a fluid-filled mount (hydraulic mount) which insulates vibrations by use of an encapsulated hydraulic liquid, and based on the shape of the fluid-filled mount the fluid-filled mount may be broadly classified into a conical fluid mount and a box-like fluid mount.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are views illustrating a conical fluid mount in the related art, and FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B are views illustrating a box-like fluid mount in the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a conical fluid mount 1 in the related art is formed in an approximately cylindrical shape, and has therein a conical insulator and a circular flow path (orifice), easily adjusting the flow of a fluid within the mount. The advantage of the conical fluid mount 1 is that it is possible to appropriately design a loss factor by applying the circular flow path, and the conical fluid mount 1 is advantageous in terms of durability because the thickness of the insulator is changed less. However, there are problems in that a level difference from an engine support is increased because a core needs to be mounted at an upper side of the conical insulator, and the dynamic stiffness of the support deteriorates.
Meanwhile, referring to FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B, a box-like fluid mount 2 in the related art has an advantageous structure in terms of costs, weight, and dynamic stiffness because it is possible to reduce the level difference from the engine support in comparison with the conical fluid mount 1. However, there are problems in that the pumping region may be insufficient because a quadrangular insulator is disposed in the box-like fluid mount 2, and the box-like fluid mount 2 is disadvantageous in terms of fluid characteristics as the flow path is formed in a quadrangular shape, and a portion of the insulator where the thickness is small is damaged.
Since the two types of mounts have clearly different advantages and disadvantages, there is a problem in that it is difficult to apply an optimized shape to the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement or understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement of any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.